


Steve and that guy who also lives here.

by KingFranPetty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Affection, Boyfriends, Complicated Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Emotional Manipulation, False Identity, Feelings, Holding Hands, Hugs, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Minecraft, Mistaken Identity, Public Display of Affection, Relationship(s), Secret Identity, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Steve meets a guy who also lives on his private server.
Relationships: Herobrine/Steve (Minecraft)
Kudos: 22





	Steve and that guy who also lives here.

Steve was up at night, enjoying the tunes on his music box as he built tools. He paused a moment as he got a strange feeling. The man opened his door and peered around for monsters. However no monsters were anywhere, which was strange given it was night. It was also strange that there was a fog closing in, and in that fog was another man like himself. Steve walked out a few steps to see if the other man was actually there of mere illusion. Yet they were too far away to tell. When Steve went to take another step closer, the other disappeared.

The next day, Steve was mining. He was in a cave when he noticed a tunnel just about his size. He looked inside the tunnel to see glowing white eyes. Thinking this was an Enderman, he immediately looked away. Still nothing telported to kill him so he looked in the tunnel again. Nothing could be seen, as if there was nothing there. Steve decided to mine in a different cave.

Later in that day, Steve was returning home. He was very proud of his collection in that day but still his mind kept returning to the odd things that happened. Leafs were taken off trees. Golden pyramids at the bottom of the ocean. It was all very odd, all the same this world was very odd. Perhaps a glitch had appeared. Maybe that other player was responsible. Steve had almost gotten to his door when the feeling returned. He turned his head to see a man with glowing eyes. The man so alike held fire in his hand, getting closer. Yet before this other could take another step, Steve ran over and hugged him.

This deeply confused the other man. Steve was nearly driven to tears as he held closer, happy to have found another human being. The miner grabbed Herobrine's hand and gestured to walk with. The white eyed man was unsure but followed anyway. Steve and Herobrine walked into Steve's house. The playable character went to his bed, placing another bed beside it. The non playable character stared in puzzle at the additional bed. Steve got into his bed to show what he wanted the other person to do. Herobrine got into the bed next to his, but didn't sleep.

As Steve slept, he cuddled his new friend. Herobrine was not completely sure how to feel about the player cuddled him in unconsciousness. It was warm and the bed was comfortable. If he had wanted to, he could have fell asleep too. Still there was something off, why didn't they realized who he was? Surely if they had, they wouldn't have let him in and made a bed for him... Would they?

Steve awoke to realize he was lying on top of the "other player's" chest. He sat up, looking embarrassed to have been so forward the night before. Yet, the other one was still awake in the bed. He blinked in confusion and cocked his head. So that's when the player texted, "Are you another person or??" Herobrine looked to the text, he could have sweated. Immediately he lied, "I'm another player." Steve shrugged off the odd behavior as the other person just being odd. As people are often to do. Herobrine was regretting his choices quickly.

The End.


End file.
